Small Issues
by Obsidian Blood Child
Summary: Wufei has been hiding from the others for some time now. Why would he be hiding? What secret does he have that he fears to share?
1. To find the Dragon

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. (Sob, but I wish I did, hell who doesn't?). You can sue me if you want but the only things you will get are a few university text books and my small collection of over watched GW DVD's. Trust me it's not worth it. Therefore the only things I own in this fic are the plot and the spelling and grammar mistakes._

_Warnings: Not much to warn you about at this stage. Probably a little OOC._

_Pairings: Not telling! There will be in later chapters but not yet. I will tell you that there won't be any traditional ones so no 1/x2 or 3/x4. _

_Intro: Wufei has been out of touch with the other former pilots of around four years. Finally Quatre (with Heero's help) manages to track him down. But why is the ever elusive Wufei so reluctant to be reunited with his former comrades?_

_Feedback: Pretty please? __Feedback helps keep my muse, Jattii, fed (it also keeps her out of my ice cream and cookies). _

_Status: Part One._

_Finished: 16th July 2004. It took me a while to post, Sorry._

_Anyway on with the fic, enjoy…_

Small Issues Part One - Issue Prelude

It had been just over four years since Wufei had been here. He stood in front of the gates to the massive estate remembering the last time he had been here. The final battle had ended and the gundams destroyed once and for all. For a few days they had wandered around the house in a daze. None of them really believing peace had finally been achieved. Then one day Sally Po had called and asked for their answers regarding her offer for them to join the Preventors. Quatre had refused, he was now running his fathers business. Duo and Trowa had also refused. Duo so he could continue to work at the scrap yard with Hilde, and Trowa had returned to the circus. While both he and Heero had accepted the offer neither had stayed very long. Neither of them adapting well to working with others. Wufei had quit only a month after joining, Heero had stayed for 3 months before Sally politely asked him to reconsider his career options. Sighing he knocked on the door, wondering if returning was a good idea. Up until a month ago Wufei had no contact with any of the former pilots, after quitting the Preventors he had vanished.

Flashback

Sitting at the desk in his home office Wufei let out a low growl of annoyance as his cell phone rang, shattering his concentration. He considered ignoring it and continuing on with his work but the thought passed quickly.  
"Chang speaking." He said as he answered.  
"Wufei?" A quiet and trembling voice asked.  
"Speaking. Who is calling?"  
"It's Quatre. I'm glad I finally found you."  
"I am sorry I can talk right now, good day Quatre." With that he had hung up. As he put the phone down he hissed a curse under his breath. He didn't need this right now. Everything in his life was just starting to settle down, he had found a job that he not only liked and did not involve killing but it also allowed him to pick the hours he could work. He glared at the phone for a moment before turning it off. He looked at the clock sitting on his desk 12:30. Deciding to take a break he stood up, stretched and wondered to the kitchen. As he opened the fridge a bright blue ribbon caught his attention. A small smile ghosted across his lips as he placed the ribbon and the container it was tied around on the counter. As he untied the ribbon a small note fell out. Silently he read the note as he placed the food in the microwave. I made you lunch just incase you didn't have time, Love Xing .

Taking his lunch back to his desk he continued working as he ate. He had just finished his current project when he remembered that his phone was still off. Making a mental note to find Quatre's number and put a block on it, he reached over and turned to phone on once more. Almost as soon as the phone was switched on again it rang.  
"Chang speaking." He answered apprehensively.  
"Mister Chang, it's Sasha Davies. I hope you're not busy I tried to call you a little while ago but it was engaged. I was wondering if you have finished my project yet?"  
"I apologize for your earlier inconvenience." He said relieved, "I have what you asked for. I was going to send it out this afternoon."  
"Thank you, I was wondering if I could trouble you to change the delivery address? You see I wanted to give it to a friend of mine as a gift and then I realized that I have no way I can transport it."  
"That will not be a problem. Would you like it wrapped?"  
"If you could that would be really nice. I am making the payment transfer now, you should receive confirmation soon. Thank you for all your effort." She then rattled off the address before hanging up.

No sooner then Wufei put the phone down then it rang again.  
"Chang speaking."  
"Wufei it's Quatre again. Please don't hang up! I need to talk to you." He spoke so fast the Wufei hardly understood him.  
"Very well then."  
"I'm trying to organize a reunion of sorts for us. I wanted to know when you would be available and if you would mind it taking place at one of my estates."  
It crossed Wufei's mind to say that he would never be available but he quickly squashed that train of thought. "One moment." He glanced over at the small calendar on his desk. "Four weeks is the earliest possible time."  
"That's fine. How does the 16th of September sound? I can make it later if you want."  
"Yes. That's acceptable. Where?"  
Quarter rattled off the co-ordinates for one of the many estates he had inherited and not given to one of his sisters. "Why haven't you contacted one of us for so long?"  
"My life has gone in a very different direction to yours." Mentally Wufei snorted, although it was the truth it still sounded weak.  
"I see. So how have you been? What have you been doing? Where do you live?"  
"Quatre I am sorry but I am rather busy…"  
"That's alright," Quarter interrupted. "I'm sure we can catch up when you get here. Would you like me to arrange for transport?"  
"No thank you. I'm not that far away."  
"Ok that's good. I'll see you when you arrive. Thanks for agreeing to come, Wufei."  
Wufei had said nothing as he had hung up on his one time comrade.

End Flashback

The door finally opened and Quatre beamed at him  
"Wufei! It's so nice to see you after all this time. I'm so glad you could come. The others already here they're in the …" He stopped midway through what he was about to say as a small hand reached out to capture one of Wufei's. "What in the world?"  
"Is there a problem Quatre?"  
"No. Well it's just that…" he pointed at the hand.  
Wufei gently pulled a young girl to stand in front of him. "Quatre this is my daughter Li Xing. Xing this is Quatre Raberba Winner."

END PART ONE

Well what do you think? Please e-mail me at Obsidian(dot)pixie(at)gmail(dot)com and tell me.


	2. Fortunes Arival

**Small Issues 02**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. (Sob, but I wish I did, hell who doesn't?). You can sue me if you want but the only thing you will get are a few university text books and my small collection of over watched GW DVD's and my Fruits Basket's manga. Trust me it's not worth it. Therefore the only things I own in this fic are the plot and the spelling and grammar mistakes.

Warnings: Not much to warn you about at this stage. Probably a little OOC.

Pairings: Not telling! You can guess if you want.

Note: Sorry about the delay, I just started back at uni and have been kind of busy. I had to type this during my English lecture, while pretending to be interested and trying to keep my mates awake.

Please review, reviews are like cookies, I like cookie, no cookie no story. Thanks for reading!

A really big, huge, massive thanks to Shannon and ShinigamiGirl4 for reviewing! Thanks heaps people!

**And now we return to the story:**

"_Oh. I apologise for my laps in manners." He gently pulled a young girl to stand in front of him. "Quatre this is my daughter Li Xing. Xing this is Quatre Raberba Winner."_

"I am honored to meet you Mr. Winner." Xing said quietly.  
"No the honor is mine. You have lovely manners." Quatre smiled still trying to recover form his shock and near faint.

"BaBa taught me." She smiled up at Wufei. "He teaches me lots of things. Right BaBa?"

Wufei shrugged and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I thank you for inviting me Quatre, I thought that we would drop by and let you know we got here safely before we went and found a place to stay."

"I had hoped that you would agree to stay here during your visit. Your old room has been prepared for you. The room next to it is vacant, Li Xing could stay in it. If that's ok with you."

Wufei nodded, "Thank you."

Quatre smiled and started towards the sitting room on the ground floor.

"Nice of you to join us in the land of the living, Mr. Justice." A voice sneered from the couch.

"Knock it off Duo." Quatre warned. "He is here on my invitation, the same as you, so please be civil."

"Sure Q-Man. But you didn't spend 4 years trying to find me."

"Enough Duo! I'm sure he has his reasons for not ..."

"He is right Quatre, there is no excuse for not contacting you. I only ask that you let me explain."

"Oh, now he wants to talk. Well that's just great." Duo yelled. "You ignore us for 4 years and now you show up with some pathetic excuse and want…"

Wufei ignored him and turned to Xing, fear clearly visible on her face. "Dear one, please go and wait in the hall."

"OK BaBa." She whispered trying to hold back tears as she left and closed the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone Wufei grabbed Duo by the collar and slammed him against the nearest wall. "NEVER raise your voice around her." He hissed "_Never_! I don't care what you think of me but you will not involve her in your rants. Do you understand me, Maxwell?" Duo nodded terrified by the sudden possessiveness of the Chinese pilot. Wufei gave him a final shake then let him drop back to the floor. "Good. My daughter is rather sensitive, so please endeavor to remember this or I will not hesitate correct you again."

It was only then that Wufei noticed Heero and Trowa were also in the room. As he watched Heero re-holstered his gun, shrugging apologetically. Only when he was sure that there were no more viable weapons did Wufei bring Xing back into the room.

"Why don't we have some lunch and catch up for a bit?" Quatre said attempting to calm everyone down. Looking at Xing he smiled at the young girl, "Do you like pizza Miss Li Xing?"

"Not very much Mr. Winner." She replied politely, "If it is alright with BaBa you could call me Xing if you like. BaBa?"

Wufei sighed, "It's you name dear one, it is up to you to decide on how others address you."

"Then Xing it is." Quatre smiled. "Allow me to introduce you to everyone else."

With a smile at her father Xing followed Qature around the room.

"This is Heero Yuy," Heero bowed, as Quatre whispered to Xing, "He is a little nervous of people he doesn't know."

Xing just smiled brightly at him, "I am really happy to meet you Mr. Yuy, BaBa told me a lot about you, I hope I don't make you too upset."

Heero blinked at the small form and smiled hesitantly. "Not at all."

"This is Duo Maxwell." Quatre continued, looking down at the girl, only to find she was nowhere in sight.

"N…n..nice to meet you." Looking around he saw her hiding behind Trowa, eyes wide with fear.

Frowning at her trust in Trowa, Quatre turned to look at the Girls father.

"They have already met," Wufei explained, "I needed some help early on, the only person who I knew with small children was Cathy. Plus Trowa looked after Xing once when I was unwell."

"…nice to see you again." Xing had no hesitation in speaking with her former human shield. "I hope your work is not to busy. BaBa said that now he has finished Ms. Davies painting we could go and watch you and Aunty sometime. Are the lions well?"

"Yes, they are doing well. Cathy and I would enjoy it a lot if you were to come and see the show." There was a small smile on Trowa's face as he lent down.

"Painting?" Heero asked Xing gently.

"BaBa does paintings and sells them. He's really good at it, see." She reached into her back pack and withdrew a small canvas. "He said that if I always kept it with me I could never get lost and he could always find me."

"Your father is a very smart man." Heero replied absently as he scrutinized the painting. It was nice enough, a serene bridge seen with several cranes in the sky. Suddenly surprise flickered in his eyes, silently he returned it to Xing. "He is also right, as long as you have this you can not get lost."

"Wufei why don't you and Xing put your things into your rooms and then we can have lunch." Quatre suggested.

Wufei nodded and motioned for Xing to follow him.

When the pair didn't return after ten minuets Heero went to find out why. He found them in Xing's room, sitting on the bed. He paused before knocking.

"…But he's scary, Baba. I don't like him. He looks mean! He has a GUN!"

"So do I. Dear one, we will only be here for a little while…"

"But you said he was nice." She cried.

Heero heard Wufei sigh, "He is just a bit shaken, you just have to let him get over the shock. Remember none of them except Trowa knew about you. They all react in different ways. You can come in Yuy."

"I apologize if I was not meant to over hear…"

Wufei gave a soft chuckle (must un-Wufei like) and shook his head. "We were talking about Maxwell. His loud mouth, as usual, has caused a misunderstanding."

"I see. Would you like me to speak with him?"

Wufei shook his head again, knowing Heero 'talking' would involve injury.

"Lunch is ready. Quarter sent me to get you."

"Then let's not keep him waiting." Wufei said quietly, "Xing, why don't you go down with Yuy, I will follow shortly."

"Yes, Baba." Grasping Heero's hand she dragged him down stairs. "What are we having for lunch? I hope it's good, Baba cooks good food. I like …."

When they were out of hearing range Wufei answered his silently ringing phone, "Chang."

"Mr. Chang, firstly let me thank you for your work." Sasha Davies' said cheerfully, "I need you to do another job for me. I know I said that I would not ask anything more from you but this is truly important."

"I am away at the moment. I have no resources with me." He responded abruptly.

"I will send you anything you need. Please?"

"This will be the last time?"

"Yes, I promise. I will pay triple." She said firmly.

"Fine, I will consider it after you tell me the job."

"Suspicious as always, I need you to paint me all the former Gundam Pilots."

_**Oh no! What will happen next? Who knows, more to the point, who cares?**_


	3. A Hint of Fear

**Small Issues 03**  
_  
__  
_Now we return to the adventures of the GWing boys (again):  
_  
"Suspicious as always, I need you to paint me all the former Gundam Pilots."_

"Very well, it can be done but it will take 3 weeks." Wufei agreed.  
"Three weeks? The others have only taken a matter of days." Sasha hissed angrily.  
"The information required in the past was readily available; it will require more work on my behalf to find the necessary details." He explained, "It is not as though they walk around with T-shirts reading 'I flew a Gundam, shoot me'."  
"There is no need to be sarcastic Mr. Chang; I will wait three weeks but no longer than that. I will contact you with delivery details." With that she ended the call.

Fifteen minutes later Wufei gave a heavy sigh and made his way towards the dining room. 'This could be problematic' he thought to himself.  
"How old are you Xing?" Heero's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Six, almost seven. Baba said that for my birthday we can go for a holiday to L5-2. Would you like to go with us? It will be heaps much fun." She smiled.  
"Heaps of fun." Wufei corrected, taking the empty seat beside her. "Sorry for making you wait."  
"It's fine," Quatre said gently, indicating they should start eating, "Wufei, would you mind, if after lunch I gave Xing a tour of the estate? You are welcome to accompany us as well."  
Wufei nodded, finished his mouthful and replied, "As long as you keep her away from the ponds, I have no problem."  
"But Baba, ponds are fun."  
"You may view them from a distance. I am quite sure Winner has more to do then clean up after another one of your pond swims."  
"Do you like to swim?" Quatre asked Xing quietly.  
"Oh yes, but Baba doesn't like me swimming."  
"It is not that, I just feel that a duck pond is not an appropriate place for you to swim."

The meal progressed with Xing giving random details of her life, from her first day of school to more recently when she had punched another student for back-talking the teacher. Duo gave a slight chuckle at this, earning a small smile from her. Through out lunch, Wufei noticed Heero glancing at him with a frown.

"Something is bothering you." Heero whispered to Wufei as they helped clean up.  
"It's nothing." He said turning away.  
"I don't believe you. Tell me." Heero grabbed Wufei's shoulder to stop him from walking away.  
Wufei sighed, "Not here."  
"Fine, follow me."  
"But……"  
"They are capable of cleaning on their own this once, let's go." Heero walked out of the room calling, "I need to ask Wufei some questions, we will be back later." Before anyone could reply he had pulled Wufei from the room and was leading him through the house.

"Wonder what they are talking about?" Duo stared at the now closed door.  
"No idea, they will tell us if we are meant to know. How about we go and look at the gardens?" Quatre said, trying to distract the ever curious American.  
"Yay, really? Can we?" Xing smiled.  
"So long as you get a hat and some shoes." Trowa said quietly.  
"Ok Uncle Tro. Be back…" Suddenly she looked scared, "You won't leave with out me right?"  
"No, we won't, I promise. Quickly now." He said, patting her head he sighed as she ran to her room.  
"What is it?" Quatre frowned. "Why was she afraid?"  
"She has trust issues, like all of us. She is afraid we will leave her like her mother did. She only really trusts Wufei. It took nearly a year for her to trust Cathy and myself. Xing doesn't like to be alone."  
"Her mother walked out on her and 'Fei?" Duo frowned, he could understand someone walking out on the pilot, but not the girl.  
"I assume so, he never really told me what happened."

"Back, ready now!" Xing yelled as she burst through the door.  
"Xing," Quatre asked gently, "What is your mother's name?"  
Tilting her head to one side Xing frowned, "Not know."  
"Doesn't BaBa ever talk about her?"  
"No, but he doesn't know her name either, I already asked him. Can we go now? Please? I wish to see the pond!!!"  
_  
__**Cue fade**_ **_out and surprised looks……………_**


End file.
